


I Just Haven't Met You Yet

by dancingsweetheart129



Series: Infertility [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Infertility, Mentions of miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: It had been years.Literal years.Stephanie’s hands shook as she looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands, the very clear word pregnant staring back at her.





	I Just Haven't Met You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a headcannon that later in life, when Steph wants a baby, she had some sort of internal damage that makes it very hard for her to conceive. And I think I'm ovulating and that makes me want to read and write pregnancy fics so here is this. It does mention miscarriage and infertility and fertility treatments (needles), so be warned.

It had been years.

Literal years.

Stephanie’s hands shook as she looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands, the very clear word _pregnant_ staring back at her.

Jason was out on patrol, and not long after he had left, Steph had been looking at the calendar. She was checking to see when she had to pay her phone bill next and saw the little red dot had passed.

Three days prior.

She hadn’t wasted any time, ran to the bathroom and pulled out one of the many tests she had stored under the sink.

They had been trying to get pregnant for three years, and it had been a roller coaster. At first, Jason thought maybe the pit had done something to him, but his sperm checked out. He was by all means a fertile man.

Steph on the other hand no longer had two working ovaries. One had sustained damage somehow to the fallopian tube, meaning eggs could not travel from the right one to her uterus.

She had cried that night, while Jason held her. They still had options, he told her. It wouldn’t be impossible to get pregnant, just harder. They could do the fertility treatments, or there was always IVF or adoption.

She had gotten pregnant once, why did it have to be so hard to do it again?

Jason was there for her though. He took her to every doctor’s appointment, held her hand through every blood draw, even stuck her with every injection. He wanted this just as much as she did, and their hard work was cradled in her hands.

It wasn’t the first time for that, either, she reminded herself. She had gotten pregnant once before, over a year prior. They hadn’t told anyone, which was a mistake because when Stephanie burst into the cave sobbing, while Jason was working on something with Bruce, everyone was extra concerned.

Jason had to take her to the hospital so they could confirm what the blood and the pain had already told them, which was a miscarriage. And then Jason had to explain to everyone that they had been expecting. Had.

“Steph?”

She looked up from where she was seated, heard Jason clattering into the apartment.

“I’m in here!” She called, hiding the test behind her back with one hand, wiping at her damp eyes with the other.

“What are you still doing up, Chickadee?” Jason asked as he appeared in the door way. “What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” He stepped forward, took her wet face in his hands. They smelled like Gotham, and she was too excited to feel nauseated.

“Nothing’s wrong,” She shook her head, bringing her hand back around to her front, holding the test between them. “Look.”

Jason glanced down, reaching out to move the test closer to his face to read it.

“Are you serious?” He asked, looking her in the eyes. She nodded, her smile growing. “Stephie,” He breathed, pulling her into a hug.

“Jay,” She mumbled into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso. “We’re going to have a baby.”

He was shaking, kissing the crown of her head over and over, unable to speak. Stephanie could feel his tears soaking into her hair and falling from his chin.

“Don’t cry, you’re making me cry,” She laughed, pulling back from the hug a little. Jason chuckled, ran the back of his hands across his face.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Jason shook his head. “I’m just so happy. I’m going to be a dad.”

“I’m going to be a mom,” Stephanie said, looking down at the pregnancy test again. “Thank you so much for making me a mom.”

“Thank you for making me a dad,” Jason laughed. “Let me feel.”

Jason fell to his knees, and Stephanie giggled as he felt along her lower belly.

“You can’t feel anything yet, Jay,” she said, lifting her shirt out of the way anyways.

“I don’t care,” Jason shook his head, placing a kiss to the little swell where her stomach jutted out, the little pouch that kept her uterus safe.

That now kept her _baby_ safe.

She ran her hands through Jason’s hair, sniffling through her tears.

“I love you so much, Steph,” He said, looking up at her from the floor. “Even without the baby, you make me the happiest guy on any planet.”

“I love you too, Jay,” She said, smiling down at him.

“Let’s go lay down,” He said getting up from the floor. “Cuddle, just the three of us.”

The couple did just that, curling up in bed. They were both so excited and jittery, sleep wouldn’t come easy. Jason just kept rubbing her stomach, and it reassured Stephanie that he was going to keep the baby safe.

She still had a fear, an ice-cold dread, inside of her though that they were going to lose this baby just as they had with Ada. Of course, it had been too early to find out if it was a boy or a girl, but her OBGYN had told them that sometimes giving it a name made the process easier to handle. That it made grieving easier because they could be sure it was a person, not just a fetus.

They didn’t tell anyone else what they had done, buying a plot in the Gotham cemetery and not using the family cemetery. It was just for them, for the two of them to mourn. No one else knew their little munchkin like they did.

“What’cha thinkin about?” Jason asked, leaning his cheek against the top of her head.

“Ada,” Steph said, wanting to be honest. Jason had wanted her just as badly, had cried with her just as much. He’d get it.

“We can go see her, if you want,” Jason suggested. “Tell her she’s going to have a little brother or sister.”

“No,” Steph shook her head. “No, I just was thinking. She’d be almost 1.”

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, kissing the top of her head. “I remember.”

“What if-“

“No, Steph, hey,” Jason said, turning her fully to look in her eyes. “You heard the doctor. The odds of it are lower with another pregnancy. We’re going to be okay. We’ve done everything right.”

And they did. They had sex when she was ovulating, and didn’t for a week before then to make sure there was a higher sperm count, they did her treatments on time.

But none of that mattered after the fact. Once the baby was in there, it was a fresh start.

“I’m just scared to go through it again,” She admitted, resting her head on Jason’s chest. It had been terrifying. One minute she was on the couch with Tim, laughing at a movie and drinking some tea, and the next her stomach cramps, and cramps hard.

She had ignored Tim’s worried calls as she ran to the bathroom and saw bright red blood. She knew that was a bad sign and had started blubbering on her way down to the cave.

“I know,” Jason nodded. “You just have to trust that it won’t. Have faith in this one, okay?”

“Okay,” Steph mumbled, closing her eyes. It was late and she was a little tired, a little nauseous.

“I love you, Steph,” Jason kissed her forehead once more. “You and the baby. Remember that, okay?”

“Love you too, Jay,” She whispered, moving her hand to lace her fingers with the hand he had rested on her abdomen.

 

 


End file.
